


Feliz Cumpleaños, Lancito!

by have-a-little-laith (LWritesx)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends and Family - Freeform, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Lance appreciation, Lance's Birthday 2018, Multi, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet Fluff, Team Bonding, Team Voltron Family, Team as Family, even tho I said no relationships, if you squint..., no relationships - Freeform, team voltron are sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/have-a-little-laith
Summary: It's Lance's birthday, and everyone just showers him in love and appreciation.





	Feliz Cumpleaños, Lancito!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, my sweet blue boy! Since he hasn't been getting much love and appreciation lately, here's 1.5k of Lancey Lance love.
> 
> Guys: I've used Google translate here, so please lemme know my phrases are off. I only know basic Spanish heh heh.
> 
> I have no excuse for making Lance dance to ABBA, I just love them and was listening to Dancing Queen, so I thought why not.
> 
> Unedited, unbeta'ed and fly-by-the-seat of my pants writing (took me 2 hrs to write and excuse me if I get his age wrong, the vid timeline screws with my head sometimes.)
> 
> 28/07

"Guys, couldn't you let Shiro do this?" Lance whines, "I don't trust Keith."

He's blindfolded, and Keith's hand is on his shoulder. Keith's leading him outside to where Lance's surprise 19th birthday party awaits.

It was Keith, Pidge and Hunk who had the idea originally, and it had been hell to arrange for all Lance's family, immediate and extended, to make it down to Miami in time for this weekend.

Shiro and Matt had been roped into the planning process by Pidge. Nobody has never been able to say no to the youngest Holt before. 

Keith rolls his eyes as he hears Lance quietly chuckle beneath him.

"Almost there," Keith says, ignoring him.

"I hope he likes this," Pidge whispers, hanging back behind, with Hunk.

"You kiddin'?" Hunk scoffs, "Of course he'll like it."

The glass door leading to the picturesque backyard slides easily when Keith pushes it open.

"Happy birthday, Lance!"

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Lancito!"

It's a barrage of English and Spanish when Keith removes the blindfold. Blue streamers and balloons are everywhere, along with a "Happy Birthday!" banner. At the corner of the yard is a table with a blue and white table cloth, filled with what looks like an array of food and blue and white utensils. On the opposite side is a soundboard and laptop, and his entire family stands in the middle of the yard, with large smiles on their faces.

Lance can't do anything but gape in surprise, and his lips extend into a smile after a moment of shock.

He embraces his friends, gasping, "Thank you, thank you!"

"So, you guys drove me all the way from school for this?" Lance grins, after he lets them go.

"Happy birthday, buddy," Hunk embraces him once more, giving him a large grin.

"Enough of this, it's time to party," Mrs McClain says, embracing her son once Hunk's finished with him.

"Mama, are you drunk?" Lance laughs.

"Not as drunk as your father," his mother giggles, "It's rare that we all get together like this."

They miss when Pidge goes across the yard and sits behind a soundboard and laptop, the appointed DJ for the day. Loud pop blasts at a reasonable volume and Hunk presents Lance with a red solo cup. It smells like rum and coke, and he grins as he starts to make the rounds to meet and greet.

Keith's mother is there too, helping her son distribute food. 

Lance's mother's side is Cuban, so the only time he gets to see them is over the summer. He's so very happy to see them, together with his father's side. It's no secret that he misses his family often.

As well as his grandparents, his mom's four sisters are also here, as well as their children. Some of the husbands couldn't make it, but Lance understands why. Not everyone could have gotten the time off.

" _Abuela_!" Lance grins, embracing the elderly woman.

She smells like home and Cuban cigars, and he loves it.

" _Leandro_ ," she grins, " _Feliz Cumpleaños, Amor._ "

" _Gracias_ ," he inhaled her scent deeply, " _Estoy tan feliz de verte._ "

" _Yo también, mi Amor_ ," his grandmother whispers, " _Te he extrañado._ "

When Lance finishes greeting everyone, he makes his way to the food table. There are both American and traditional Cuban foods, including chocolate churros, garlic knots and his all time favourite, _pastelitos_. 

"Thank you guys for this," he smiles at Keith and his mom, "It means so much."

"You're welcome," Keith smiles in return, as he helps fill Lance's plate, "Even Shiro and Matt pitched in. We didn't know what to get you, and we know how much family means to you, so we decided on this."

"Enjoying the party, looser?" Pidge happily interrupts their conversation as she grabs a plastic plate, standing beside Lance.

"I am. Thanks, Pidgeon," Lance can't keep the grin off his face as he ruffles Pidge's hair, "Who knew you were a softie?"

She mumbles at Lance's affectionate nickname for her but doesn't complain.

"We love you, dork," is all she says.

The children play games and burst the small piñiata that Pidge and Hunk made, and the adults catch up, gossip among each other and exchange funny stories.Laughter rings loud and clear, over the music. It's never quiet, and Lance thinks, yeah, is how family should be. It makes him even happier to see his odd bunch of friends fitting in so well with his family.

The party even manages to bring out the ever elusive happy Keith, which makes them all coo in adoration because it's a side of Keith that's _adorable_.

Night falls slowly, but the Cuban-Americans are still partying and drinking. The fairy lights turn on, adding to the night aesthetic.

Most of them are staying the week, opting to  return to Cuba the next Saturday.

Sparklers are handed out at sunset and Pidge cuts the music around eight to cut the cake.

Shiro and Matt were in charge of getting the cake safely to them. Lance gapes in awe when he sees it.

It's a galaxy cake, airbrushed in shades of blue and purple. There are tiny stars and constellations made from shining, star shaped beads as well as edible shiny pearls. Separating the two layers are small dots done in white icing. There are blue and purple bedazzled candles at the top, the numbers 19. It's nothing like Lance has ever seen.

(See end notes.)

The orange flame atop the candles shine brightly as they sing,

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Leandro,_

_Happy birthday to you._

_May the good Lord bless you,_

_May the good Lord bless you,_

_May the good Lord bless and keep you,_

_Happy birthday to you._

The smaller ones surround Lance and help him blow out the candles, like he asked. He hates to see the pretty cake cut up, but eating the cake was the best part of the party.

Ice cream is served after and more games are played.

It's after ten when Pidge starts up the music again, but letting a playlist run this time, so she falls in with her friends. Lance hears a familiar beat, and his head whips around to his mother. She grins at him, and their identical blue eyes widen with mischief.

 _Ooh_ ,

_You can dance,_

_You can jive._

And then they're dancing in the middle of the yard. It's uncoordinated, but he's having fun. ABBA was one of his and his mother's favourite bands growing up. She used to listen to their music whilst doing her cleaning, and they'd often dance together whenever _Dancing Queen_ came on. 

Several whoops and cheers come from the crowd and Lance laughs, throwing his head back, singing, moving along to the beat. He twirls his mom and then she passes him to Hunk, who dips him back.

 _Getting in the swing,_  
_You come to look for a king,_  
_Anybody could be that guy,_  
_Night is young and the music's high._

They dance together and he mouths the lyrics along with Lance.

Lance is passed to Pidge next, who looks like she wants no part of this, but everyone knows better.

 

_You're in the mood for a dance,_  
_And when you get the chance,_

_You are the dancing queen,_  
_Young and sweet._

He dips Pidge, giggling, this time, and she passes him to Matt. Everyone is dancing, laughing, switching partners and Lance feels the best he's ever felt in a while.

_Dancing queen_  
_Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_  
_You can dance_  
_You can jive_  
_Having the time of your life_  
_Ooh, see that girl_  
_Watch that scene_  
_Dig in the dancing queen_

Matt laughs and adjusts his glasses, passing Lance to Keith, who grasps his waist awkwardly.

"C'mon, mullet, dance with me," Lance breathes.

"I-I don't know how to," Keith says, squeaking.

"Like this," Lance adjusts his grip, and lets their hips fall into a rhythm, "Just relax."

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on,_  
_Leave 'em burning and then you're gone,_  
_Looking out for another,_  
_Anyone will do,_  
_You're in the mood for a dance,_  
_And when you get the chance..._

The chorus builds back up and Keith passes him to Shiro like a hot potato. Lance shakes his head in amusement as Shiro laughs, putting his arms around him.

_You are the dancing queen_  
_Young and sweet_  
_Only seventeen_  
_Dancing queen_  
_Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_  
_You can dance_  
_You can jive_  
_Having the time of your life_  
_Ooh, see that girl_  
_Watch that scene_  
_Dig in the dancing queen_  
_Dig in the dancing queen_

The song comes into a slow halt and everyone applauds. A few more songs play and the party comes to an end around midnight. 

"I-I just wanna say," Lance's voice wobbles and there's tears in his eyes as he calls his friends for a private toast, "Thank you guys so much for this. You're my family too, and I'm so glad you guys were here today, and that you're always here with me, here for me when I need you."

"Happy birthday Lance," Shiro smiles at him, raising a cup.

"Happy birthday, Lance," they all echo, drinking.

And it's around one and eryone's pretty wasted. The McClains have refused to surrender up the keys to anyone's vehicle so they all pile around the living room, opting to sleep the floor or any free space they can find.

It may not have been the most comfortable way to end the night, but to Lance, it was the best way to end a perfect birthday.

They could deal with bathroom sharing and toothbrush shortages in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations in order of appearance:
> 
> Abuela - grandmother
> 
> Feliz Cumpleaños, Amor - Happy birthday, Love.
> 
> Gracias - Thank You.
> 
> Estoy tan feliz de verte - I'm so happy to see you.
> 
> Yo también, mi Amor - Me too, my love.
> 
> Te he extrañado - I've missed you so much.
> 
>  
> 
> when I saw the cake I said yep, that's the one. Exactly what I was imagining, so I put the pic along with description I'd never do it justice.
> 
> Thanks for reading, remember to drop a comment if you liked it ♡


End file.
